


Stupid Stuff

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [22]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: A lecture from Kayo, Gen, Scott bein reckless, Seriously I'm surprised his family hasn't stopped him yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Scott does another risky and not really needed move on a mission and his brothers are real tired of him being careless.





	

Gordon was starting to think Scott’s middle name was stupid. However he knew better it was Carpenter. What he could not believe now was watching his eldest brother dive into deep water with no gear to detach a rescue capsule from a sinking fishing boat. Wasn’t that Gordon’s job to do diving? Gordon watched as Virgil with Thunderbird 2 lifted the capsule up to safety.

            “Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1 capsule is away crew is secure.” Gordon heard Virgil say on the coms. There was a silence and Virgil repeated and then added. “Scott, Scott do you copy?” And no answer

            Gordon started to panic and he could hear worry in Virgil’s voice. He barely registered Virgil calling John to search for Scott when he dived off of Thunderbird 2’s platform to find his brother.

            Diving at the height they were at was not a good idea. Hitting the water he felt the force of it. He knew he’d have bruises later but he continued anyways.

            “John, how close am I to Scott’s last location?”

            “A few feet ahead, Gordon you shouldn’t have,”

            “Lecture me later Johnny.” He said shutting off the com

            Scott was easy to spot. He was trapped in an old net. He had been fighting without air… Gordon stopped thinking and swam over. Cutting his brother loose, he realized Scott had lost consciousness. He ran over his mind to keep calm and secured his brother and swam up.

            Breaking the surface he swam over to the nearby swore taking Scott along. He slung him up out of the water which was hard because of how much bigger Scott was than him. Gordon took off Scott’s helmet and checked his pulse and breathing. Alive but not breathing. Helmet gone he started CPR. He could hear John telling Virgil what was going on and he sent Kayo over to him.

            “Come on Scott don’t die on me.” He begged as he kept pressing his chest and breathing into him.

            Kayo is by his side so fast he didn’t notice until she said. “I’ll do breaths you keep compressing.”

            Gordon starts thinking of various ways to call Scott an idiot providing on he lives through this venture when suddenly.

            Scott starts coughing. He lets out a gasping breath and Gordon and Kayo help him get on his side to get out the water.

            Kayo lets out a sigh of relief and rubs Scott back as she said. “There, there it’s okay Scott. Breath just breath.”

            Scott spurted out water and groaned softly. “Kayo *cough* what happened?”

            She frowned. “You dove in to let that capsule free without any breathing apparatus.” She said as she continued to rub his back.

            “You were being an idiot!” Gordon yelled

            Scott looked over at him. “I had to do it, I didn’t have the chance to,”

            Gordon glared at him. Kayo leaped up and guarded Scott as he moved in. “Calm down.” She said

            Gordon looked around her and at Scott. “Didn’t you consider the risks? What if I wasn’t here? You could have died.” He bit his lip choking back tears. He clinched his fists adrenaline and anxiety took over as relief that Scott was safe sunk in. “You could have died!” he screamed as he ran up to Scott, he all but shoved Kayo out of the way and made his way to his eldest brother. “What if you died!” he demanded. He was up to Scott’s chest now maddest Scott had ever seen him. “Where would that leave us huh? Did you ever think about what would happen if you left us?” Gordon was now crying, torn between wanting to be angry and relieved that Scott was okay.

            “Gordon.” Scott said softly. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his second youngest brother. “It’s okay buddy just let it out.” And Gordon did. Clinging to him he sobbed as if his life depended on it. Gordon called him every name in the book he could think of and thanked everyone he could think of that Scott was okay.

            Kayo came around and patted Gordon on the shoulder. She looked at Scott and said frankly. “He’s right you know that was reckless.”

            Scott nodded. “I know.”

            About that time Thunderbird 2 came in for a landing after dropping off the victims.

            “What happened?” Virgil demanded as he bounded out of his Bird. “All I heard on my end was Gordon screaming until John cut off the com.” He glared down at his communicator as if it was at fault. He grumbled something about talking to John about that when he marched over to Scott. “What’s with you and the reckless streaks man? You can’t keep doing stuff like that I’m going to get grey hair.”

            Scott dodged the question. Giving Gordon a pat on the back he said, “Let’s go back to base.”

            Virgil glared at him but remained silent. They returned to their ships and flew back to the island.

            Scott returned first and was the first to be back at the villa. To find a certain red haired brother waiting on him, John didn’t bother to change out of his space suit. He was leaning up against the wall arms crossed looking a way that Scott had never seen before. Scott wouldn’t admit it to most people but he never really wanted to be on John’s bad side, an angry John is no fun. He gave him a faint smile and said. “What’s up Johnny?”

            John gave him a nod, “You know what’s up.” He stepped away from the wall. “You’ve been taking a lot of risks on rescues lately, more so than usual.” John glared holes into him. “More than our necessary. Care to explain.”

            Scott glared at him, “I really don’t care for the tone you are using, John. Remember which one of us is older.”

            “Oh,” started John sarcastically. “You might have to remind me as you have been acting like a child lately.”

            He clinched his fists fighting the urge to hit his brother. “John don’t you dare,”

            John cut him off. “You are supposed to be our commander with dad being gone, not trying to find creative ways to kill yourself in the field. You had no reason to do the dive. Gordon was right there, and we all know he’s the better certified diver. He was right there gear ready your actions was completely reckless. So explain them to me.”

            “I don’t have to explain nothing to you, John.” Scott practically spat at him

            This angered John who raised his hand, “Why you,” He started but

            “That’s enough.” Virgil grabbed his arm. “You need to cool off both of you.” He said letting go of John’s arm. Virgil was almost shocked by John’s outburst as usually the two of them were the calmest of the five but not today. He didn’t blame John really Scott’s new level of reckless and stupid shit was getting out of hand.

            Scott threw his hands up and marched out of the area. Kayo came out from behind Virgil having heard all of it.

            “Gordon’s still doing diagnostics on four.” She said patting Virgil on the arm. “I’ll go talk to Scott. I think all you boys need to go somewhere and cool off.” She said.

            Virgil gave a nod as she headed to the direction Scott went.

            She found Scott sitting on the beach. He had his uniform half undone and hanging down letting his undershirt be seen. He was sitting on a rock staring out at the ocean.

            “Penny for your thoughts?” she asked as she approached him

            He looked up at her. His blue eyes were filled with doubt and a few other emotions she hadn’t seen on his face in years. “Hello Kayo.”

            “I’ll get right to the point, what’s eating you Scott?”

            He let out a sigh. A long deep sigh of a man with a lot of troubles. “Honestly I’m not really sure.” He put his face in his hands. Scott sounded tired and defeated.

            She rubbed his back slightly trying to offer comfort and let him vent.

            “I think the stress is wearing on me. I’m running International Rescue, I’m keeping the company going and not to mention a family to look over. I just want to get things done at rescues to be quicker more efficient.” He looked up at her. “Know what I mean?”

            She nodded. “I do Scott.” She put an arm around his strong shoulders. “Remember I’m you’re guys security. I spend most of my time worrying about you guys wellbeing.”

            “I know.”

            “I think what you need is a vacation.”

            He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked

            “Yes, you should take one. Maybe take Alan with you, spend a little time with him.”

            He nodded. “You know Kayo that does sound like a good idea. Thanks.” He said smiling at her.

            She gave him a small hug. “That’s what sisters are for, Scott.”

            “And I’m pretty sure I got the best one.” He said grinning

            She patted him on the back. “Well go apologize to the others for making them worry and for fighting with them.”

            He laughed. “I know I will.” He said as he got up from the rock

            She smiled to herself. Though they weren’t blood related she was happy to have the boys as brothers and to be their sister.

           


End file.
